The Flareon Theory
by Swifthawk
Summary: Just a little scienc-fic I put together whilst trapped in a bathroom with a chemistry book. Not an average fanfic, but I think it's cool. Please R&R. Thanks


The Almighty Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (except for my Flareon, Rage). I never said I did. So leave me alone, I have no money. 

This is basically what happens if a Flareon lover spends enough time trapped in a bathroom with a chemistry book. I got the idea to even write this up after read an article about the Ice-breathing powers of White and Silver dragons (Dungeons& Dragons essentials) on a dragon fandom site. I noticed no one did any for Pokemon so I decided to do this one on Flareon. Please note that this little science-fic contains a lot of chemical references so don't get mad at me if you don't understand what I'm saying.

  
You might like it. 

  
  


  
**The Flareon Fire-Blowing Theory**

By SRSilverhawk  
  


  
1. What is Flareon Fire made of?

  
This is the theory I will try to explain. It is based on the assumption that Flareon fire is breathed. The fire's fuel is based on light hydrocarbons, ranging from methane (natural gas, 1 carbon atom) to octane ( aka. common car fuel, 8 carbon atoms), or some of its derivatives. Therefore, this kind of fire requires the presence of oxygen in the environment the fire is breathed on. Or the Flareon must also produce and breathe the oxidant agent mixed with the fuel and ignite it (with sparks that could possibly be created by grinding the back teeth together) to produce the fire. 

This way, the fire is merely a variation of our own well-known flamethrowers, but until now I was unable to study with more details and conclude if this second mechanism involving oxidizer exists in the wild, though quite theoretically possible.

  
Possible compounds:

  
Let's say for a moment that a Flareon spits some compound, which one? Do they breathe gases or liquids? I am going to assume here that Flareon breathe a mixture of hydrocarbons of 3 to 8 carbon atoms in length, some of which may be linear and others branched, saturated and unsaturated. (ask a Flareon for a sample and do the analysis yourself, it really wouldn't matter.). I've chosen these chemicals because these are the easiest compounds the Flareon can produce with normal biochemical reactions, they are easy to store, and are quite stable chemically until mixed with an oxidizer (like air) and ignited and also because they do not require very complex, pressure resistant structures for its production, storage and elimination. They also have very high calorific power (this is one of the reasons our cars run on gasoline) in contrast with common alcohol, there is a great property for something that was designed by evolution to burn with the greatest efficiency.

  
  


  
2. The biology of the internal fire-sac (gland).

Now that we are done with the biochemical part of the process, I will begin on the anatomy of the fire-gland and the ways to release the flame. Flareon release fire through the mouth (duh). In most cases the so-called fire-gland is a system of two small sacks, oval shaped and about 5 to 10 centimeters long (This measurement refers to a medium size/weight Flareon and could vary wildly from individual to individual.), each one filled with a very volatile and flammable liquid. The gland itself is a muscular bag (much like the stomach) linked to the nervous system, allowing a Flareon to control when the fire is breathed. 

There are two tubes that lead from the gland to the mouth. Since the structure of these ducts are strikingly similar to the esophagus (though far smaller), they have been misplaced as being some part of the esophagus for a long time, as well as the glands were mistaken as a part of the digestive system and believed to secrete a substance like bile to aid in digestion. The tubes end in a muscular "mouth" that can fold over itself, both to close the duct and to extinguish any residual fire that may be in the mouth when the Flareon decides to end it's flame.

  
3. Fire-blowing.

The sequences of actions the Flareon uses to produce a flame was revealed through the hard work of a team of Pokemon watches and scientists and with the great help of a Flareon friend (My big fluff ball, Rage). Fire-spitting process begins as follows:  
1) The Flareon inhales air deeply (as deep as it wishes to make the flame last longer or be hotter, or if the flame itself is to be long or short) and the fire-gland is contracted, forcing the fuel through the tubes and the tubes' mouth.

2) The Flareon starts to expel the air and the air flow from the lungs mixes with the fuel, forming a fine mist (almost exactly like a car's carburetor).

3) Simultaneously, the duct-mouth starts a very small amount of a very high heat-releasing reaction (which is being studied right now, most likely it's the Flareon using it's own high body temperature,1,000 F), igniting the mist and starting the fire. High-speed photographs show that these are very finely synchronized events and in almost every case the fire starts at the edge of the Flareon's mouth. So, it is correct to say that a Flareon breathes fire and not spit fire.

4) The Flareon continues to exhale the air, spreading the flame as it wishes. From this we have deduced that the duration of the flame depends mostly of the amount of air inhaled and the strength it is blown out of the mouth and shown less relationship with the size of the fire-gland or the Flareon though those are factors. 

Statistics show, however, that the age of the Flareon (and therefore its experience and training) coincides with its ability of producing more efficient flames, longer or shorter, or special effects like the fire-spin or the fire blast (see Special Effects further below).

5) Finally, when the air ends or the Flareon decides to end the flame; first the duct-mouth folds in itself, cutting the flow of fuel, the fire-gland is relaxed and a split second after, the flame ends itself. Again, this is a highly coordinated action taking less than 0.5 seconds.

  
  


4. Finally,... Special Effects

Some Flareon show the ability of spitting something more than a simple flame. Some are capable of hurling fireballs of different sizes at their targets, while others are able to control with great precision the length, shape, duration and efficiency of the flame (e.g. a Fire-Spin). It seems to be involved with the degree of experience the Flareon has, which relates directly (but not always) to its age. As well as with humans, there are very strong reasons to believe there are "naturals" in Eevee society, and this ability can vary from Flareon to Flareon.

  
_Fireballs_: Fireballs are simple "balls" (the Fire-Blast attack is an example of a 'fine-control' Fireball) of fire hurled through the mouth of a Flareon. They seem to be created by conscious compression of the fuel-air mist created in the mouth or nose of the Flareon followed by it's sudden (but controlled) release in the air through the mouth. Nothing was concluded about the presence of a core of fuel in the ball. For now anyway...

  
_Fine Control of Flame_: This seems to be achieved through training (or natural ability). This allows excellent controlling for the flow of fuel, air, its mixing, speed and so on, but, again, we are conducting aerodynamic computer-simulations to best understand this control.

  
  


  
  


Hope you liked my Flareon theory.

SRSilverhawk@aol.com


End file.
